The Family You Choose
by iamkellylouise
Summary: More adventures in the world of Addison, Sam and baby Daniel, what happens when Naomi returns? OneShot. Sequel to A Perfect Miracle.


**A/N: Sequel to _'A Perfect Miracle'_ :)**

* * *

><p><em>The Family You Choose<br>__~x~_

"I think I'm gonna go to Seattle for a couple of days" Addison said quietly as she sat on the sofa feeding Daniel.

"When?" Sam asked with a yawn "Maybe I could come with you"

"Erm, I was thinking next week?"

"Olivia's birthday" Sam nodded "Should've seen that coming huh?" he sighed.

"Sam how can I be there for that?" she said quietly "She won't want me there, and, and some people in Seattle still need to meet Danny…"

"And you don't think maybe Maya would want to see her little brother?" he asked "The one she's only met twice since he was born"

"She won't want me there" Addison repeated.

"This has nothing to do with Naomi" Sam sighed "This is Olivia's birthday, and I know Maya would want you there, you and Naomi will just have to grin and bare it, you're going to have to get used to it some time, this isn't the first time you'll have to be in the same room"

"I just don't want to ruin their visit" she sighed.

"You won't" Sam said kissing the top of her head "It's been over a year since she left Addison, so much has happened since then, we've had our boy since then" he said softly.

"I know" Addison said with a small smile "He seems to be very hungry today" she laughed softly as Danny continued to suckle "He's as greedy as his Daddy" she smirked.

"I am not greedy" Sam chuckled.

"I beg to differ" Addison smirked.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Stop freaking out" Amelia smirked as she stood in Addison's kitchen with her, watching her pace a little.

"I'm not freaking out" Addison said firmly.

"You're pacing, you're freaking out" Charlotte said dryly "Get a grip Montgomery"

"Addison, it is completely natural to feel nervous" Violet said softly "But I agree with them, you need to relax"

"I'm fine" Addison sighed "I'll be fine, this will, the day will go smoothly, it will"

"Damn right it will" Amelia nodded "Plus, tomorrow is your anniversary, and I'm looking after Danny, if it doesn't go well you'll get a night of hot sex to make up for it"

"Shut up" Addison said, rolling her eyes a little.

"They're almost here" Sam said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minute" Violet said, ushering the other 2 women out of the room.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise" Sam said kissing her softly "If you need a minute, just pretend Danny has a stinky diaper or something"

"Ok" Addison laughed "One more kiss?"

"If it'll make you feel better" Sam whispered against her mouth, he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her deeply, Addison moaned a little into his mouth.

"Mmm, I feel much better" she grinned, Sam pecked her lips before leading her out into the living room, she instantly walked over to where Danny was sat with Pete and Lucas, Pete instantly handed him over noticing the need on Addison's face.

"Hi baby" she whispered, breathing in his baby scent.

"Ma" he gurgled, his small hand touching her cheek.

"We're here" Maya's voice called out as she walked into the house, Dink followed behind her with Olivia on his hip, Naomi followed behind him.

"Hey" Sam grinned, pulling Maya into a hug "It's so good to see you"

"You too Dad" Maya smiled.

"Dink" Sam said shaking his hand "And here is the beautiful birthday girl"

"Hi Ganpa!" Olivia grinned, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck, forcing him to take her into his arms "I two"

"You are two baby that's right" Sam smiled.

"Ganma here too!" she said waving at Naomi.

"Naomi" Sam said quietly.

"Sam" Naomi said with a small smile, the awkward moment was brushed aside when everybody else started to go over and say hello.

"Addie" Maya smiled softly, giving her a one armed hug.

"Maya" Addison smiled "Danny are you gonna say hello to Maya?"

Daniel gurgled with a toothless smile.

"Hi baby brother" Maya said with a slight laugh, taking him from Addison to kiss his forehead "Look at how big you've gotten"

"He's grown a lot huh?" Sam said proudly as he joined them, Olivia still in his arms "Olivia are you going to say hello to Danny?"

"Hi Danny" Olivia smiled "Ganpa he's still baby!"

"He's still a baby" Sam said with a slight laugh "But soon he'll grow up just like you, and you'll be able to come to his birthday party"

"Mommy bing me ere gen?" she questioned.

"Sure I will Livvy" Maya smiled "Why don't we go and play with Lucas for a little while"

"Kay" Olivia grinned, Sam put her on the floor and accepted Danny into his arms, Maya kissed his cheek and led Olivia away.

"See, this isn't so bad" Sam smiled, pulling Addison closer to him and kissing her temple.

"Hmm" Addison sighed, Sam lifted Danny up a little and smelt near his diaper.

"I think he needs changing" he said simply.

"Sam" Addison smirked.

"I'm serious" he smiled.

"I love you" Addison whispered, kissing him gently.

"I love you too" Sam whispered back, Addison took Danny from him and headed up the stairs to his nursery.

~x~

"Oh, sorry" Addison stuttered as she walked out of the nursery with Danny in her arms and almost into Naomi who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Cooper was in the one downstairs, Sam said it was ok to…" Naomi started.

"It is" Addison said quickly "Of course it is"

"So um, this is him" Naomi nodded as she looked at Daniel.

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile.

"He's, he's beautiful Addison, I mean, I've seen pictures but, he's, he's going to be a heartbreaker" she said with a laugh.

"I think so too" Addison laughed quietly "Would you, would you mind holding him? Just while I use the bathroom?"

"Sure" Naomi nodded.

"I'll use the one in the bedroom, so you can sit down, he um, he's quite good with other people so…."

"I can handle it Addison" Naomi smiled.

"Right" Addison nodded, she walked forward and stepped into her bedroom, Naomi sat down on the bed with Daniel on her lap.

"Hi sweetie" she said softly, tickling his stomach a little, she could help but smile when he giggled, she looked around a little and her eyes fixed on a picture of Sam and a pregnant Addison out on the deck, curled up asleep next to each other on one of the loungers 'We're not friends anymore, you got boring, Amelia' was written on a post it note stuck to the frame.

"Y'know they say when parents have a second child the sibling can get jealous and act out" Addison started as she stepped back into the bedroom "Amelia was like that sibling"

"I can see that" Naomi laughed.

"She's great with him though, even babysits, her Mom nearly died of shock when she came to visit her"

"Her Mom came?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it was Derek's idea of revenge from when I sent Amelia to Seattle" Addison smirked "But it, it was surprisingly nice, we even had dinner together"

"Wow" Naomi muttered.

"I think she was distracted by the cute 3 month old, he's a good icebreaker" Addison laughed.

"I can see why" Naomi said softly.

"We should probably, go back downstairs, before they think we've killed each other or something"

"Right" Naomi nodded, she stood and passed Danny back to Addison, an awkward moment passed between them before they headed back downstairs.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked quietly as he walked up to Addison.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

"Ok" Sam smiled, kissing her cheek lightly.

~x~

Naomi yawned as she walked out onto Amelia's deck late that night, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she stopped in her tracks when she heard soft singing come from the other side of the fence.

"…..Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart, and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" Addison sang in a soft whisper as she paced the edge of her deck with Danny in her arms, a blanket wrapped around him and one around her, she stopped on the spot as she noticed Naomi looking at her.

"Hey" Naomi said quietly, walking closer to the fence.

"Hey" Addison said with a small smile, meeting her in the middle.

"Not a good sleeper huh?"

"He's been better" Addison said with a small smile "This works though, bringing him out into the sea air, it seems to calm him" she said, kissing against his hair as he relaxed against her "The first couple of months he used to wake at 3:30 in the morning every morning, almost on the dot, which I used to find really weird because that's the time he was born"

"That is a little weird" Naomi chuckled softly.

"I guess I should've realised by the way he arrived that he'd be a trouble maker"

"It certainly sounded like an eventful night"

"It wasn't exactly the way I envisioned it" Addison smirked "I had a nice calm birthing suite with relaxing music and the good drugs in mind"

"You should know by now that that never happens" Naomi laughed.

"True" Addison nodded "So what about you? Why are you awake?"

"I guess I've gotten used to the New York traffic noises again" Naomi shrugged.

"Amelia has been nice to you right?" Addison sighed "Because she promised"

"She's been fine Addison, we both went straight to bed anyway"

"Good" Addison said with a small smile "Sshh baby it's ok" she whispered, kissing Danny's hair as he whimpered slightly "Mommy's here"

"I'm sorry" Naomi said quickly.

"What?" Addison frowned.

"I'm sorry, for, everything I said to you before I left, I was out of line, you and Sam, you're good together, and I shouldn't, I shouldn't have come between that, I was in a bad place and I took it all out on you and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Addison said quietly "We both did some stupid things Naomi"

"But I was horrible" Naomi whispered "Who did I think I was Addie? To say your relationship would never be as important as mine and Sam's, I had no right to say that, and you, you are so happy together, anyone can see it, and I'm glad, I'm glad you worked past it all"

"Naomi, it doesn't matter anymore" Addison sighed "I really, until the past couple of weeks, I've barely even thought about it, it doesn't matter anymore"

"Maybe" Naomi said quietly "It's, it's your anniversary tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile "Amelia's looking after Danny, I hope that's ok"

"Of course it is, it'd be nice to get to know him a little"

"I've been thinking about him too" Addison said quietly as she noticed Naomi's face falter a little "Dell, I've been thinking about him too, I think, I think we all have"

"I know" Naomi nodded "I just, still miss him"

"We all do" Addison said softly "Maybe, maybe we could go out to the cemetery, before you leave"

"Yeah, I was going to do that"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Well, I'm gonna take him inside, goodnight Naomi"

"Night Addie" Naomi smiled back "Addison?" she called out as Addison got close to her house, Addison turned around and looked at her expectantly "I always knew you'd be a great Mom"

"Thanks Nae" Addison said softly, they both smiled at each other a little before Addison went back into her house.

~x~

"Hey" Sam smiled as he walked into Amelia's house the next day to find Naomi sat at the table drinking coffee and reading through a paper "Where is everyone?"

"Dink's Mom has taken Maya, Dink and Olivia out for the day and Amelia got called into a surgery, I thought she'd called you"

"No" Sam sighed.

"Sam I can look after him" Naomi said with a soft smile "Amelia will be home later and I know what I'm doing, I'd love to get to know him"

"I don't know…" Sam said warily.

"I talked to Addison last night" she said quietly "We're, good now, trust me"

"He'll probably be hungry in about an hour, there's a bottle in his bag" he said, putting the bag on the sofa "There's a couple of extra one's in there for tonight if he wakes up but he might not, if you need anything just call me and we'll come home"

"We'll be just fine, won't we Danny" Naomi smiled, tickling under Danny's chin gently "Have a good time Sam, really, and, Happy Anniversary"

"Thanks" Sam said quietly.

"Where are you taking her?"

"There's this steakhouse she loves near to work, we haven't been there since before Danny was born so…"

"Well, have a great time" Naomi smiled "Send Addie my love"

"I will" Sam smiled, putting Danny into her arms "Amelia has his travel cot set up in her room already"

"Ok" Naomi smiled "Are you going to say goodbye to Daddy sweetheart?"

"Bye little man, be a good boy" Sam smiled, kissing Danny's forehead, he laughed and waved his arms a little "Really Naomi, call me if you need anything"

"Go Sam" Naomi laughed "Have fun, relax"

"Ok" Sam breathed out "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow" Naomi smiled "Say bye bye Daddy" she waved Danny's arm and he giggled loudly, Sam waved back and headed back over to his house.

~x~

"Knock knock" Naomi said the following morning as she knocked on the open doors at the back of Addison and Sam's house, Danny resting happily in her arms.

"Hey" Addison smiled "Hey baby boy"

"Mamama" Danny babbled, reaching out his arms.

"Hi sweetie" Addison whispered, taking him into her arms and kissing against his hair "How was he?"

"He was an angel" Naomi smiled "He woke up once but after some milk he went straight to sleep"

"I'm sorry you got stuck with him, Amelia couldn't leave the hospital…"

"Hey, it's fine, really" Naomi smiled "It was kind of nice to have some baby time"

"Well of course you were an angel for Naomi but for me, you're a little devil" Addison said, tickling Danny's stomach.

"That's what kids are for Addie, Maya was always an angel for you and a little devil for me" Naomi laughed softly "So, did you have a nice anniversary?"

"Yeah, it was good" Addison smiled softly "We haven't had a baby free night in a long time"

"I'm glad I could help" Naomi said with a small smile "I was thinking of going to Dell's grave today, if you're free…"

"I can drive" Addison smiled "I'll give everyone a call"

"Ok" Naomi smiled "Well I should probably go…."

"Stay, have brunch with me, Sam taught me how to cook, I might not be as good as him, or you, but I can make pretty good french toast"

"French toast it is" Naomi laughed.

~x~

"You all came" Naomi smiled as herself, Addison and Sam who was holding Danny walked over to Dell's grave where the whole group stood.

"Of course we did" Violet smiled.

"I still can't believe it's been so long" Naomi sighed as she put down a small bunch of flowers "It still feels…."

"Raw" Maya said quietly, holding Olivia closely to her "It still feels like yesterday"

"If I learnt anything from Dell" Sam started "It was that no matter what happens in your life, no matter how bad it gets, there is always a way past it, we'll never get over that day but, I think we've moved past it"

"Me too" Addison smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Dada" Danny babbled as he reached his hand up to Sam's face, everyone instantly looked over to them.

"He's never said that before" Addison laughed "Well done baby boy"

"It's about time" Pete smirked "Now you can stop complaining that he loves Addie more than you Sam"

"Shut up" Sam smirked back "Well done Danny, I'm your Daddy, I love you little man"

"Dada" Danny giggled.

_The End._


End file.
